


Vid: Make Them Gold

by cosmic_llin



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I will be with you in the fray.





	Vid: Make Them Gold

**Music:**  Make Them Gold, by CHVRCHES

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Chvrches-make-them-gold-lyrics)

 **Content Notes:**  rapid cuts, fast motion, flashing

 


End file.
